You bet
by SindeyOGrady
Summary: Can Ste tell Amy and get his relationship with Brendan back on track?


You Bet

Brendan sits on his own in his deserted home. With Cheryl Brady, his little sister going to Ireland with his father Seamus. He couldn't stop her. Besides Seamus would not lay a finger on her, if Brendan thought their might even be a small chance of that then he would of begged her to stay. With Steven Hay, who has refused to tell Amy Barnes about their reunion and with Douglas Carter back. He felt pushed out, as Ste even said to Amy he and Douglass were happy. To make matters worst, Anne Minniver left Hollyoaks with her big sister Maxine. Brendan felt had no friends after her. He was tempted to call Steven but dismissed it,talked himself out of it. If Steven really loves him, he be the first to call.

Steven Hay was in his room, with Amy pounding over him."So, why dont you invite Doug to dinner later?" she asked."Amy, no" Ste said for the fifth time. Ste felt guilty, all those times he pressured Brendan and Douglass to tell their friends and family. Now look at him. Now Douglass had to pretend he was still with him. Eveytime Amy was about he had to pretend he was still happy with him and it killed him to know it wasn't true. Oh and Brendan, how could he do that to Brendan? After everything Brendan done for him over the last few months and he cant even bring himself to tell Amy, he is by his side. "Why not Ste? He is your husband" Amy carried on. "Were not joined at the hip" Ste said, a little more aggressive then what it was suppose to sound like.

Douglass was with Texas and Leanne."What? You got to pretend to still be with Ste?" Leanne asked."Yeah, how could he do that?" Doug asked, feeling so disgusted at him for making him pretend when he knows how much he loves him. "Tell Amy the truth then" Texas insisted. "What about Brendan? Shouldn't that be him" Leanne was cut of."It should be Ste" Texas said.

Brendan walked out the house, locking the door behind himself. When Steven was coming up the stairs."Hey" Ste says cheerfully. "Hey? All you got to say to me is hey" Brendan says in a pissed of tone."Bren, Im sorry Ste" replies, feeling more pangs of guilt."Are you and Douglass back together?" Brendan asks."No, of cause not" Ste says in a firm tone. "Then why dont you tell Amy about us? Is it shame?" Brendan asked. "No" Ste says.

_"I,m not ashamed of us Steven"_

Ste remembers when he said that."Im not ashamed of us Brendan" Ste says, as a last resort. "Copying me now" Brendan scoffs. "No" Ste says, walking towards him."If I held your hand now Steven, would you not let go?" Brendan asked, looking into his blue eyes."Yes" Ste holds his hand, however he lets go when he sees a random blonde girl. Brendan scoffs.

_"You broke your promise in under record time"_

"You broke your promise in under record time" Brendan copies Steven, one for one. "You cant do that" Steven insist. "You did, twice" Brendan answers. He goes to leave, but Ste grabs his arm."Dont go" Ste sniffs."No? You cant even hold my hand for more then 10 seconds" Brendan groans."I thought it was Amy" Ste tells him.

Doug walks down the street, bumping into Amy."Oh hi" she smiles, giving him a hug."Hi Amy" he says, faking a happy smile."So you and Ste, would to like to come to dinner later?" she asks him."No sorry, I got a lot on with the deli and that" he lies,even checking his watch."In fact, I got a meeting right now" he says, rushing into the deli. Locking it. He lets tears fall down.

Brendan found himself in the archway. Ste grovelling to him like a little boy to his upset mother."Im sorry" he keeps saying. "You know what Steven, I dont believe you" Brendan says. Brendan felt he had nowhere to turn any-more. Steven puts his hand on Brendan's leg, squeezing it. Brendan takes his hand away. "I dont feel it any-more Steven" Brendan stands. Steven quickly gets up too. Brendan kisses his forehead.

Douglass opened up the deli. The reason he returned was because of the tragic death of his father Herb. He also returned to divorce Ste and see his friends Leanne and Texas. He told Ste he dosent want to be second best and he meant it.

"Goodbye" Brendan says simply."Are you serious?Is this because I wont tell Amy about us?" Steven asks."Yes, it is" Brendan says."I will tell her" Ste says, not wanting to lose him over this silly thing."Tell her now" Brendan commands.

Ste her number and placing it against his ear. Brendan cocks his head to one side. "Ringing" Ste says."Hello Amy" Ste says."Nope...Brendan...I lied...I was scared of what you say..I Love him...Doug is getting a divorce from me...Dont shout...I got to go...By.. By" Ste puts the phone down. "Happy now?" Ste asks.

Brendan walks over. Kissing him with just passion. "You bet" he breaths.


End file.
